Projet Aventure
by Miss.Ethel
Summary: Il y a quelques temps, sur Wattpad, j'ai lancé un projet : écrire à plusieurs, une grande fanfiction sur Aventure. Ce projet a vu le jour sur Wattpad et nous sommes quatre dessus. J'espère que cela vous plaira
1. Réveils

Avant de commencer... Nous sommes 4 sur le projet, il y a moi mais aussi.

suzyange

creeperstar35

Et Lumyny

Théo par suzyange

Ce doux mouvement, semblable à celui d'un balancement réveilla Théo.

Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, sortant d'un terrible sommeil il sent que son corps est faible, impuissant. Il réussit tout de même à attraper la bride de Lumière et à l'arrêter. Il fait tomber son corps dont il n'as plus la maîtrise. Il atterrit sur le dos et regarde le ciel. Il est étrange, rouge... Rouge comme le sang. En relevant la tête, il voit un immense œil de feu... Il n'ose pas descendre son regard sur la terre. Il sait qu'elle est en flamme, il se sent coupable, inexcusable... Il finit par regarder hésitant. Son Sang ne fait qu'un tour... Il se glace... Un cri sort de sa gorge. Il veut les rejoindre mes ses jambes fatigué refuse. Il se sent abandonné. Ses acres souvenirs de solitude reviennent l'assaillir.

Il cri, il pleure, il frappe du poing la terre qui est en train de prendre ses amis. Insulte le ciel, le destin tout ce qui passe. **« Ce n'est pas digne d'un paladin »** Diront les langue de serpent. **« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre »** répondra le paladin... Il s'en veut, il déteste avoir des dettes... Il sent une lueur d'espoir s'infiltrer dans son cœur. Il espère qu'ils ne sont pas mort. Il espère mais à ce moment précis ; il est sûr d'une chose.  Il est seul et perdu...

BOB par moi

Les premières lumières de l'aurore le réveillèrent, il ouvrit lentement les yeux... Où diable était-il ? Autour de lui, tout était vide... Rien...mis à part des arbres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Seul, au milieu de cette forêt, Bob ne savait pas quoi faire. Lentement, il se releva et jeta un regard autour de lui, il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien, pas un sentier menant à une sortie... à une piste vers quelque chose de familier. Tout était recouvert de neige. Un désert blanc... Glacial. **"Shin, Théo, Grunlek, ou êtes-vous ?"** Pensa le pyromage. **"Ou êtes-vous ?, Comment vous retrouver ? faites-moi un signe ! Je vous en prie."** Implora-t-il dans ses pensées. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et il s'effondra rageusement dans la neige

 **\- POURQUOI ?** Hurla-t-il en regardant le ciel.

 **Pourquoi suis-je seul ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, je vous en prie, répondez moi. Un seul mot me suffirait.**

Le froid était là, le jeune homme serra son long manteau rouge et regarda ses mains. Il tenta d'activé sa magie et réussit avec difficultés à faire jaillir quelques flammes de ses mains. Mais à quoi allaient-elles donc lui servir ? Il était seul, il était trop faible pour invoquer Brasier. Au final Bob se tenait là, au milieu de la neige dans cette forêt isolée au beau milieu de nulle part, il ne savait pas ou était ses amis, s'ils étaient en sécurité... Avec ces écailles sur ses joues et ses yeux de chats, marque qu'il avait faillit être possédé. Il repensa à ses amis, une dernière larme roula le long de sa joue, il faillait se rendre à l'évidence : Il était seul et perdu. 

Grunlek par suzyange

Il reste sur sa position. Il sent la le feu lui lécher les côtes. Il ne se laissera pas avoir. Non... Il sent son corps le lâcher et son bras prend le contrôle. Le démon de BOB lui parle mais que dit-il ? Aucune idée... Il se laisse envahir par le noir...

Quelques heures plus tard ou des jours qui sait. Grunlek se réveille la neige commençait à le recouvrir. Il tourne la tête et se retrouve le nez dans la fourrure. Eden est là, le protégeant du froid glacial... Elle s'est endormit. Il se relève et laisse sa louve dormir... Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers BOB en premier lieu. C'est lui qui était d'accord avec ses opinions. Il remarque qu'il est loin du champs de bataille. Son bras l'a tracté tout du long. Il espère que Théo est à l'abri, que Shin est en vie, que Bob est encore maître de lui même. Et dans ce silence où aucun cris ne résonne. Au milieu de cette étendue glacial, Il a froid, il est seul et perdu...

Shin par creeperstar35 :

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, une intense lumière blanche l'aveugla. Il commença à ressentir un atroce douleur à sa jambe gauche, ses doigts fébrile ressentaient la fermeté et la froideur de la roche. Avec ses maigres réserves d'énergie il eu la force de s'adosser à se qui semblait être un mur lui aussi fait de pierre. S'étant habituée à cette forte luminosité il put remarquer qu'il se trouvait dans une maison délabrée. Promenant son regard vide sur les décombres il put constater que son arc et son carquois, remplit de trois flèches, se trouvaient à côté de lui. Il se sentait fatigué, vidé de toute énergie, mais il était sûr d'une chose il était seul et perdu.

L'araignée par Lumyny :

Կիեւյան Ռուսիայի կամ պետություն Կիեւում (նաեւ կոչվում Russinie, Russynie կամ Ruthenia) առաջինն էր կազմակերպված պետություն է, ձեւավորվել է տարածաշրջանում զբաղեցրել այսօր Ուկրաինայի, Բելառուսի եւ մասեր արեւմտյան Ռուսաստանում ( 862): Հիմնադրվել է Varangians Սկանդինավիայից միջոցով տարբեր գետերի ռուսական եւ ուկրաինական տափաստաններով, այն ուղղված է rurik տոհմի, եւ նրա անունը գալիս է սկանդինավյան Rodslagen: Ղեկը: Այն կազմում է չծրագրված պետություն, որի թեմաներն են ցեղերը Արեւելյան սլավոնների եւ Finno-Ugric ժողովուրդների Tchoudes եւ Maris. Այն Varangian իշխանները զարգացնել առեւտրային երթուղին է Բալթիկ ծովի, Կասպից ծովի եւ Սեւ ծովի միջոցով Դնեպր եւ Վոլգա:

From 860, նրանք դառնում են Բյուզանդական կայսրության խոշոր առեւտրային գործընկեր (փայտ, furs, սաթի, ընդդեմ արտադրվող ապրանքների, մեղր, օծանելիք, SilkS). Ի 882 Օլեգ Նովգորոդի տեղափոխվել իր մայրաքաղաքը Նովգորոդի Կիեւ գրավելուց հետո Սմոլենսկում: Առեւտրի խաղաղությունը ընդհատվել է պատերազմների (տես ռուս-բյուզանդական պատերազմ է 907, 941 եւ 1043): For Rus, Բյուզանդիա այժմ դաշնակիցն դեմ քոչվորների է տափաստաններում են արեւելքից (խազարների, Pechenegs, Cumans եւ այլն) երբեմն մրցակցի, որը դաշնակցային այդ նույն մարդկանց դրա դեմ. (c'est du language araignée)

Voilà ! C'était le premier chapitre. . J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plut... A la prochaine

Ethel_Crowley


	2. Recherches

Théo (suzyange )

Théo commençait à descendre vers cette terre en flamme. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Les membres faibles comme si l'entité qui avait été en lui, lui avait volé toute sa force. Il imaginait les remarques sarcastiques de ses amis et il en sourit doucement. Son sens de paladin l'alerte. Une branche a craqué. Il n'est pas en position de se battre, mais il se retourne tout de même sortant son épée.

 **«-Sortez de là ! Qui que vous soyez ! ».**

Un étrange homme sort des buissons. Il est vieux, a un visage bienveillant. Théo ne s'inquiète pas de ce vieil homme. Étrangement, il a confiance en lui.

 **«- Qui êtes-vous ?** Demande Théo.

 **\- Bradock... Messire, je dois beaucoup de dettes au paladin. Je veux vous aider ! »**

Théo n'ose même plus réfléchir. Il tombe. Les dernières énergies de son corps s'en vont. Il a juste le temps de voir Bradock s'avancer vers lui.

 **BOB :**

Il arriva à l'entrée d'un village, un simple village reculé dans la région, sans histoire... Mais, une chance pour lui de retrouver la trace de ses amis. Pendant plusieurs jours il avait suivit la route vers le nord en espérant retrouver la trace de ses compagnons... Mais rien, il était passé dans toutes les villes qu'il trouvait en prenant des risques car sa tête était mise à prix, néanmoins, c'était la seule solution pour retrouver ses amis. Le jeune homme rabattit sa cape sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux de chats ainsi les écailles qui avaient poussé le long de ses joues et il entra dans la ville... C'était vraiment un village tranquille et sans histoire, mais le seul lieu où il pourrait trouver des informations. Sur la place du village, un marché avait lieu et beaucoup de gens étaient rassemblés. Le citadin marcha dans les rues en écoutant ce qui se disait les villageois mais il n'entendait rien de très intéressant. Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'auberge du village. Le jeune homme entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le comptoir ou un homme se tenait.

 **\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais par hasard, auriez-vous vu un paladin de la lumière dans les environs, ou un archer vêtu de bleu sinon un nain avec un bras méchanique.**

- **Effectivement, nous avons eut la visite d'un nain il y a quelques jours. Il nous a demandé la même chose.**

 **\- Et, est-il encore dans les environs ?**

 **\- Non, pas que je sache, il est parti il y a quelques jours vers le nord. Mais je ne vous conseille pas d'aller là-bas, c'est dangereux.**

Mais le pyromage ne l'écouta pas et sortit de l'auberge en le remerciant. Il avait une piste, avec un peu de chance, en retrouvant Grunlek, il arriverait à trouver les autres. C'est le coeur rempli d'espoir qu'il quitta le village et se remit à galoper vers le nord.

 **Grunlek (suzyange )**

Eden place sa tête dans la main du nain. Sentant sa douce fourrure, Grunlek sourit. Elle est là au moins, il remarque quelque tâche de sang et de terre sur sa douce fourrure. Il l'examine pour vérifier ses blessures.

Là, maintenant,

c'est sa seule amie,

il ne veut pas la perdre.

Il a trop souvent été seul.

Il se souvient des regards que lui jetait son entourage, à cause de son bras. Peut-être qu'avec son odorat elle pourrait retrouver les autres. Doucement, en un chuchotement, il lui demande. Elle s'engage sur un petit chemin s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Il la suit, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas compris. Peut-être qu'elle suit un lapin. Mais là, en ce moment, il est à court d'idée alors... Il suit une ombre blanche au milieu d'un désert de glace. Et au loin se dessine un village.

Il met du temps à arrivée à ce petit village. Il demande à Eden de rester dans la forêt. Il rentre sur la place du village. Il fouille dans ses poches et y trouve une petite bourse. 10 pièces d'or et 3 d'argent. Il a de quoi de s'acheter de la nourriture. Il a l'habitude, il est parti une centaine de fois de rien. Il se balade dans les rues et trouve une auberge. Avant d'entrer, il voit une

affiche et il se fige. C'est leurs têtes sur cette affiche. La leurs ! Il entre tout de même dans le bâtiment. Il achète ce qui lui faut et une cape pour cacher son visage. Il sent un regard pesant sur

son bras mécanique de la part du tenancier.

 **«- Allez vous en. Un homme du fond et partit chercher des gardes. Je Ne veux pas d'ennuis. Et je ne supporte pas le racisme. »**

Dit l'aubergiste en lui rendant la monnaie. Grunlek le remercie du regard et s'enfuit. Il retrouve Eden et se dirige vers le nord.

 **Shin (creeperstar35 )**

Après quelques heures passées, il Décida de ne pas rester les bras croisés, il se mit debout avec quelques difficultés, ramassa son arc et mit son carquois remplit de flèches en bandoulière sur son se mit à traîner dans la maison à la recherche de choses utiles et tomba sur un couteau dont la lame était usée par le temps, il sortit de la maison abandonnée par ce qui devait être l'entrée mais il manquait la porte.

Il tomba sur un magnifique pommier remplit de belles pommes rouges, et comme par hasard son ventre se mît à grogner. Parce A ce moment là il prit 3 pommes dans ses poches et en avala une pour apaiser sa faim, il continua à marcher pendant une trentaine de minutes pour apercevoir enfin le clocher d'une église

 **L'araignée Lumyny**

ደግሞ ቱኒዚያ ጦርነት ስም በመባል የሚታወቀው የቱኒዚያ ዘመቻ, እነሱም የሚቃወሙ ግንቦት 1943. 1942 ኅዳር 17 እስከ 13 (ከዚያም የፈረንሳይ protectorate በታች) ቱኒዚያ ውስጥ ይፈጸማሉ በሁለተኛው የዓለም ጦርነት ጦርነቶች ተከታታይ ነው ብሔራቱ ኃይሎች ወደ በናዚ ጀርመን (80 000 ሰዎች) እና ፋሽስት ጣሊያን (110,000 ሰዎች) መካከል ሠራዊት 130,000 የብሪታንያ ወታደሮች, 95 000 የአሜሪካ ወታደሮች እና ስለ 75,000 የፈረንሳይ ወታደሮች እና ቅኝ ያካተተ የአፍሪካ ሠራዊት እና libres1 የፈረንሳይ ኃይሎች.

ይህ በአብዛኛው Afrika Korps ጀምሮ, የጦር 275.000 የጀርመን እስረኞች ወደ አስቀምጧል; እንዲሁም: የዘመቻ ጥምር ኃይሎች ስኬት ግን ውሎ አድሮ የኋለኛው አጠቃላይ ድል አድርጓቸዋል የሕብረ ላይ የቁጥር እና ቁሳዊ ብልጫ ጋር ይጀምራል የጣሊያን.

Voilà pour la suite !


	3. Retrouvailles

Shin et Théo par suzyange

Shin marchait, il ne faisait que ça depuis des jours à la recherche, ne serait-ce que, d'une trace à moitié effacée. Une légende, un

canular... Tout ce que vous voulez tant qu'il pouvait les retrouver et être avec eux.

La région était déserte de toute façon Bob avait fait du bon boulot ! Cette remarque ironique lui arracha quelques larmes. Mon dieu que ses amis lui manquaient... Il se sentait si seul, si dépourvu, si...

 **«- Calme toi le cheval !** Cria une voix sortie de nul part.

 **\- Génial... »** Murmura Shindda, encore un pillard... Ou un mercenaire qui sait depuis que leurs têtes avaient été mises à prix. Il en

croisait tout le temps, quelques fois, il les espionnaient juste de loin espérant entendre une informations sur ses amis. Quand son cœur devenait trop lourd, il allait directement chercher la vérité et ça

se terminait dans un bain de sang...

Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Il s'avança vers l'homme qui continuait de crier des «

Avances » ou des « Bourrique ! ». Il encocha une flèche et ce prépara à tirer. Arrivé devant l'homme il se figea...

C'était impossible...

Oh mon dieu il l'avait retrouvé !

Et il était en vie !

Enfin avait l'air en vie...

Son corps avait été jeté sur Lumière et un vieil homme essayait de faire avancer cette «Bourrique » en comme il disait qu'était Lumière. Qui était cet homme ? Il était vieux et tout sauf calme en ce moment ! Il avait les traits tirés et ses yeux semblaient jeté des éclairs.

 **\- Et vous qui êtes vous** ? S'écria Shin.

Les yeux de Théo s'ouvrirent avec pour réveil les cris de deux personnes qui se disputaient. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, l'agaçait.

 **«- LA FERME !** S'écria-t-il. Son mal de crâne ne faisait qu'empirer avec tous ces cris. Une masse tomba sur lui.

 **\- THEO !** Le demi-élémentaire venait de lui faire un énorme câlin.

 **-SHIN !?** Sursauta le paladin. Que fait-il là ? Oh génial ! Il en avait retrouvé un !

 **-Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ?** Dit Shin en pointant du doigt Bradock et en se relevant.

 **\- Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Bradock et à ce qu'il m'a dit il veut nous aider ! Pourquoi ? Aucune idée...**

 **\- Je vous l'ai dit ! Répondit Bradock encore un peu irrité par Lumière. J'ai des dettes envers les paladins de l'église de la lumière.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ça ?** Demanda Théo.

 **\- C'est une longue histoire et...**

 **\- Shin va faire un feu et Bradock posez votre cul par terre, on va écouter votre histoire. »**

Le vieil homme attendit que le feu soit fait et comme si les flammes étaient un livre, il plongea ses deux yeux de couleur ébènes dedans et il commença son histoire :

 **«- C'était, il y a longtemps...**

 **J'étais jeunes mais terriblement maigre et faible.**

 **Je n'avais pas de famille**

 **même pas de nom.**

 **Pas d'habitations,**

 **pas d'adresse.**

 **Les temps n'étaient pas pareils à cet époque. En sortant de sa maison on pouvait tomber sur un orc ou autre créature répugnante... Une année le temps fut terrible. J'étais dans un petit village. Les habitants étaient sympathiques avec moi et l'aubergiste hésitait à m'adopter. J'allais peut-être avoir une famille. Ce village était synonyme de nouvelle vie pour moi ! Puis ils sont arrivé... Ils avaient faim et froid. Ils ont décimé le village je me suis caché dans un arbre mais un gobelin m'a vu. Il essayait de m'attraper et moi j'avais peur et je criais. C'est là qu'il est arrivé...**

 **un paladin.**

 **Il est sortit de nul part...**

 **Il a décapité le gobelin est descendu de son cheval et m'a mis dessus. Son cheval a alors filé jusqu'à la grande ville la plus proche. Il m'a emmené jusqu'à une église de la lumière. Les prêtes mon recueillis aimé, éduqué. Ils ont voulu faire de moi un paladin mais j'étais trop chétif. Je suis resté, selon les registres, écuyer à tout jamais !**

 **Résultat : Je m'occupais de tâche dites ingrates. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça en échange ils me nourrissaient et me protégeaient. Voilà** ! Fin !

 **\- Je comprends maintenant...»**

Murmura Théo. La soiré se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Grunlek marchait , Eden à ses côté. Ses pas s'effaçaient peu à peu dans la neige... Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il était à la recherche de ses amis...

Pas de signes.

Rien du tout...

Soudain, la louve se mis à renifler le sol et à

courir. Avait-elle trouver quelque chose ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il espérait.

Il se mit à courir derrière elle avec espoir, puis, il aperçu une silhouette au loin. Il y avait une chance pour que ce soit un de ses compagnons n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, Eden s'arrêta, ils étaient dans une clairière éclairée par le soleil... Grunlek s'approcha de la louve et la caressa.

 **\- Qu'as-tu vu ?**

La louve tenta d'alerter son maître mais trop tard, la silhouette encapuchonnée d'un jeune homme jaillit des bois.

Qui était donc cette personne ?

Grunlek détailla l'homme, il lui semblait familier... L'avait-il déjà vu quelque part ? C'était fort possible.

Mais où ?

Il ne le savait pas.

Son regard à demi-métallique croisa celui de l'homme. Celui-ci avait un regard perçant, ses yeux étaient jaunes et reptiliens.

Il vit le jeune homme écarquiller grand les yeux et enlever sa capuche laissant apparaître de longs cheveux noirs et sur son visage, le long de ses joues...

Des écailles rouges bordeaux.

 **\- Grunlek ! Grunlek ? C'est bien toi ?** Fit l'homme en s'avançant.

 **\- Bob ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?** Fit le nain légèrement étonné et intrigué par les écailles et les yeux de son ami

 **\- Un cadeau de mon démon. On peut dire ça comme ça. Je ne pensais pas te trouver.**

 **\- Moi non plus... Comment as-tu su que j'étais vers le nord ?**

 **\- La femme m'a conseiller d'aller vers le nord. J'ai suivi son conseil et je suis allé vers le nord. Je suis tombé sur un village, j'ai vu que nos têtes avaient été misent à prix. J'ai quand même pris le risque d'aller dans une auberge et de demander si on vous avait vu toi ou les autres. Ils t'avaient vu toi, disant que tu étais parti vers le nord. J'ai erré dans la forêt, je t'ai cherché, toi et les autres et je t'ai trouvé.**

 **\- Heureux que tu sois en vie, et encore maître de toi-même.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Bob sourit, heureux de retrouver son ami. Mais malgré tout les autres lui manquaient.

Théo, malgré sa mauvaise entente avec lui

lui manquait

et Shin aussi.

Mais il oublia vite ses tristes pensées, heureux de retrouver Grunlek et Eden.

 _L'araignée par Lumyny :_

የነጻነት የቱርክ ጦርነት (ቱርክኛ: Kurtuluş Savaşı "ነጻ ማውጣት ጦርነት") በ 1922 ጥቅምት 11 1919 ከግንቦት 19 እስከ ቱርክ ውስጥ የተካሄደውን ግጭት የተሰጠ ስም ነው; በተደረገበት ውስጥ በመግባት ቀን: የቱርክ የእርስ በርስ ጦርነት እና የፍራንኮ-የቱርክ ግጭት,-የአርመኒያ ቱርክኛ እና ግሪክኛ-ቱርክኛ, ሙስጠፋ ከማል የሚመራው የቱርክ የብሔረተኝነት ተቃውሞ የተቃወሙት ይህም በመጀመሪያው የዓለም ጦርነት እና የኦቶማን ሱልጣን ሠራዊት በኋላ የኦቶማን ግዛት ድል የሕብረ ኃይላት .

ያላቸውን ድል ለማግኘት Kemalist ሠራዊት, የነጻነት ጦርነት የቱርክ ሱልጣን: በየአባቶቻቸው ንጉሣዊ አገዛዝ ውድቀት ያስከትላል ሐምሌ 1923 የሎዛኑ ስምምነት በሴቭር መካከል ስምምነት ውሎች እርግፍ እና ለመደራደር የሕብረ ተገደዱ ይህም ሪፑብሊክ በቱርክ በዛሬው ጊዜ ወዲያው ይተካል. አገዛዝ ይህ ነቀል ለውጥ Kemalism አመራር ስር የሚከተሉትን ዓመታት ውስጥ ይቀጥላሉ አብዮታዊ ሂደት መጀመሪያ ይሆናል.

voilà !


End file.
